


Just Friends

by that_one_kid



Series: Fluffy multifandom minifics! [1]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Don't sue me, Everybody Lives, Fluff, House is an idiot, House takes care of his patients, I seriously am only like half way through season 1, M/M, Wilson is a good kid, Wilson takes care of House, not so much a minific as a tinyfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4366001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_kid/pseuds/that_one_kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House gets himself into trouble. Nobody is surprised.<br/>Silly, fluffy minific, despite the name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RiverSongFallenAngel221B](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverSongFallenAngel221B/gifts), [Nerdgirl001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdgirl001/gifts).



      Wilson was at home at midnight when he got a text from House. 

          _Sorry about earlier_  


_Please come over_

_I need help_

      Wilson rolled into bed. House probably wanted more Vicodin or someone to talk to about a case until he figured it out. In that case, he could talk to a potted plant. It's not like he needed Wilson specifically. 

      He turned over, and he missed his wife. He missed her warmth next to him, her gentle scolding when he got home late from a case, their arguments over House. But she'd divorced him without warning six months ago, and he'd slowly started to see other women. House was the only one who's noticed, so far. And he'd only noticed the other girls. He drifted off to sleep, but he had uneasy dreams. 

      The next morning, he walked into the hospital and Cuddy walked up to him. 

      "Have you seen House?" She asked, and he shook his head, nervousness suddenly a dull pain in his stomach. 

      "I saw him last night around midnight, he was still at the hospital. And he texted me around two." He said, and he saw his fear reflected in her. House talked big, but he had more trouble walking as it got late and he was seriously addicted to the Vicodin. It would be easy for something bad to happen to him. 

                          ~

      House was slumped against the hospital wall, unconscious. Dew had seeped into his pants legs and he was freezing cold. A bruise was blooming on his cheekbone. 

      "Where were- the hell happened to you?" Wilson said, kneeling down by House. He shook him, and House rolled his head towards him, slowly opening his eyes. "You look awful." 

      "The patient's husband had a disagreement with me." House slurred. "But I think I might have solved the case. Before you ask, I took all my Vicodin trying to get inside." He struggled to his feet, hand tight on Wilson's shoulder, and Wilson glanced around for his cane, worry churning in his stomach. How many Vicodin had he been carrying?  

      "Where's your cane?" he asked, and House pointed to three broken sticks of wood about a hundred feet away. 

      "This is why I need your help. I can't get myself inside." Wilson knew House was already embarrassed about his cane- walking in on Wilson's arm probably would not help matters. 

      "I can go get you a new one," Wilson said, and damn if his concern wasn't bleeding into his voice again. House stumbled forwards, and Wilson caught him easily. "Or not," 

     "It's a matter of time," House explained. "The patient doesn't have any." Wilson put his arm gingerly around House's waist and they stumbled inside. House grabbed the first cane he found- from an elderly man in the waiting room, and disappeared with a flicker of his coat. 

      "Sorry." Wilson said to the man. "Here's a new one. He's on his way to go save a patient and he was impatient." 

      "Well, good luck with him," the old man said, winking. "He looks like a real catch."

     "Stan Lee?" called a doctor, and the man stood up. "That's me. Gotta go." He left

     "I'm not- he's not-" Wilson called after him, but he was blushing furiously and smiling a little, and he hesitated before hurrying off to find House.

 


End file.
